Aquelas Fotos
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquelas fotos que sempre serão motivo de amor e ódio entre os personagens de Naruto. - Coletânea de Drabbles - 4º: SasuIno
1. Fotos Comprometedoras

Oie! Olha que milagre, voltei a Naruto! E aproveitando a "onda" de conjunto de drabbles, vou iniciar a minha desse fandom também, todos os capítulos terão casais diferentes envolvendo o tema "fotos".

A primeira drabble é baseada no mangá do Rock Lee, capítulo 15, onde tem uma insinuação MUITO hard sobre ShikaTema (cara, o casal é praticamente cannon depois dessa), aqui vai o link: mangastream read/ rock_lee/ 59666222/1 (retire os espaços).

Por fim, resta dizer que esse primeiro capítulo é para a Yuuki (L), desculpa meu sumiço, aos poucos estou voltando! rs.

* * *

Shikamaru x Temari

Fotos Comprometedoras

* * *

Temari não sabia se ficava envergonhada ou com raiva, com vontade de matar todos aqueles idiotas que estavam a sua frente. Tentou não olhar para as fotos que Lee mostrava, todas aquelas fotos "comprometedoras" entre ela e o Nara. Hora saindo da sala da Hokage, hora em frente ao hotel em que ela estava hospedada... Tinha até mesmo foto dos dois em um restaurante, jantando juntos.

- Ah que tipo de relacionamento vocês tem hein? – Indagou Lee, levantando as enormes sobrancelhas, com um risinho debochado.

Aquelas insinuações. Aquelas fotos e aquelas insinuações. Tudo bem que ela talvez pudesse ter algo com Shikamaru, mas e daí? Não era da conta deles! Eles não precisavam jogar aquelas fotos na sua cara, ainda mais com seus irmãos ao seu lado!

Ela sentia suas bochechas esquentarem. Vergonha ou raiva, ela não sabia mais definir. Provavelmente era uma mescla dos dois sentimentos. E aquela vontade de acabar com a raça do chunnin. Esquecera momentaneamente Tenten, a quem a tinha desafiado para uma luta, e provavelmente esse foi o seu maior erro.

Não viu o ataque da morena, Rock Lee e aquelas malditas fotos tiravam toda a sua concentração. E quando Temari deu por si, estava derrotada.

Mas a vontade de acabar com aquele shinobi ainda não se fora. Ele iria ter o troco, mais cedo ou mais tarde.


	2. Fotos Ameaçadoras

Quis fazer um draminha sem muito escândalo. Ficou simples.

Primeira ItaSaku (L).

* * *

Itachi x Sakura

Fotos Ameaçadoras

* * *

Sakura segurava as várias fotos entre seus dedos trêmulos. Ia passando-as lentamente.

Os olhos arregalados e marejados, juntamente com a boca aberta, denunciavam a face contorcida pelo misto de surpresa e tristeza.

Tudo o que ela mais amava agora estava comprometido, sua felicidade estava na palma da mão de um mero fotógrafo anônimo.

E ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava perdida. Tudo o que mais queria neste momento era se entregar nos braços _dele_. Mas não podia. Não mais.

O envelope que continha as fotos estava jogado encima de sua cama, enquanto a mulher agora se desmanchava em lágrimas compulsivas, molhando as fotos em que mostrava claramente ela e Itachi, o Uchiha renegado, fazendo amor intensamente.


	3. Fotos De Uma Paixão

Ah, Naruto decididamente não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu não teria feito 'aquilo' no mangá.

Spoiler do capítulo 614 (sério, se não leu o capítulo, pare por aqui).

* * *

Neji x Tenten

Fotos De Uma Paixão

* * *

- Okaa-san! – A menininha exclamava a única palavra que ainda havia aprendido. A mãe sorriu para ela, pegando-a em seu colo.

- Olha querida. – Com a mão livre alcançou o álbum de fotos que encontrara naquela manhã em seu antigo baú. Apontou para uma foto já um pouco desgastada pelo tempo. Na foto mostrava um homem de longos cabelos pretos e olhos perolados, com uma expressão de mal humor, ao fundo uma faixa dizia "parabéns pela segunda fase do exame chunnin!"

- Esse é o seu papai quando era mais novo. – Os olhos perolados da menina (puxara o pai) fitavam curiosos a pequena foto. Tenten continuou falando para a filha, mesmo sabendo que ela não entenderia isso estando tão nova assim. – Ele era um gênio, sempre foi. E foi um grande herói na guerra também. Sempre muito forte. E você quando você crescer, será tão forte quanto ele!

A menininha sorriu para a mãe e logo depois se movimentou inquieta, desejando sair do colo. Tenten a colocou cuidadosamente no chão, enquanto a filha já engatinhava pela casa e às vezes tentava se equilibrar de pé.

Tenten sorriu melancólica. E uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua face ao olhar para seu antigo álbum de fotos do seu time. _Neji, sinto tanto a sua falta..._

* * *

Ah estou de férias \o\o\ mais tempo para escrever (assim espero).

E é, to revoltada com a morte do Neji rs -prontofalei. Chorem comigo nos reviews i.i


	4. Fotos De Um Nukenin

Demorei, mas voltei! E depois desse capítulo de Naruto e um debate sobre "com quem o Sasuke vai ficar", meu lado SasuIno bateu mais forte e surgiu a drabble rs. Não tem spoiler, fiquem tranquilos. Mais recados no final.

* * *

Sasuke x Ino

Fotos De Um Nukenin

* * *

Sasuke havia se tornado nukenin.

E agora, ao olhar para sua foto impressa no jornal de Konoha, com uma enorme matéria sobre o assunto logo abaixo, Ino sabia que era realmente verdade.

Ela sentia o aperto em seu peito somente de olhar para a imagem dele. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para ler a matéria.

Fazia tempo que a loira não via Sasuke, nem mesmo uma foto sua. Somente tinha sua imagem guardada na memória, aquela de dois anos atrás, quando ela ainda era uma simples gennin.

Ela sempre associava sua aparência à de Sai. Apesar de conhecer o shinobi tão pouco, logo foi se afeiçoando a ele, por sempre lhe lembrar daquele que sempre amou.

Mas Sai não era Sasuke. Nunca seria. Não passava de uma sombra dele.

- Você está bem? – Shikamaru se aproximou dela.

A loira logo tratou de limpar as lágrimas discretamente, e dobrando o jornal (não queria ver a foto dele de novo, ou novas lágrimas iriam surgir), tratou de botar um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro que sim! Vamos lá, temos que nos preparar para a guerra! – Exclamou daquele jeito de sempre. O Nara apenas murmurou algo como "problemática" e a seguiu.

Ino achou melhor não o envolver em seus problemas. Não queria ninguém lhe consolando ao ver o estado que ela se encontrava ao saber em que se primeiro e único amor havia se tornado.

"_Vamos ver... O que essa guerra nos trará"._

* * *

Então, vamos para as notícias (ruins). Ano começando, período de aulas também prestes a se iniciar. E, bem, este é um ano de pré vestibular para esta humilde pessoa que vos escreve. O que significa menos tempo para fanfics. Tanto leitura quanto escrita. Vou estudar de segunda a sexta que nem uma louca, com curso e aula direto, com isso meu tempo será bem reduzido e minhas preocupações com a minha vida ocuparão minha mente. Vou tentar atualizar o máximo o possível, postar o máximo o possível até o fim de janeiro, depois daí eu nem sei mais. Só avisando mesmo, para não acharem que sumi sem motivo rs.

Agora sim: reviews? :D


End file.
